


A heart after all

by Jae_Deezy



Series: The Freemans Series [1]
Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Deezy/pseuds/Jae_Deezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huey was never the one to show any feelings towards anyone. Not even his brother and sister. But when Jazmine Dubois comes to town, all that changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Girl Across the Street

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I don't own The Boondocks (it would still be airing if I did) however, I do own Jada Freeman who is Huey and Riley's younger sister.

The Freeman clan was at home watching TV when a U-Haul truck pulled in to the lot across the street.

"Someone's moving in," Riley said.

"Well no shit," Jada comments rolling her eyes, "The giant truck that says U-Haul doesn't give it away."

Riley rolled his eyes.

"Whose moving in?" Huey asked.

"A family."

"White or black?"

"Both."

"Both?" Jada and Huey said in unison.

"Yea. The mom white but the dad black," Riley informs them looking through the blinds.

"And the kid?" Jada asks.

"Can white girls have afros?"

"No. She must be mixed," Huey said.

"Oh shit!" Riley says ducking down.

"What?"

"She comin over here."

After a couple seconds the door bell rang. Jada got up and answered the door. Standing on the other side was a light skinned girl with emerald eyes and strawberry blonde frizzy hair that was in a pony tail.

"Hi!" The girl chirps. "I'm Jazmine Dubois. I just moved in across the street."

"Jada Freeman. Why'd you come here?" Jada questions.

"Daddy wants me to get to know the neighbors. Make new friends I guess."

"We don't want to be yo friend!" Riley yells from the living room.

"Sorry, that's my older brother Riley. He can be a douche sometimes."

Jazmine only blinked.

"Would you like to come in?" Jada offered.

"Sure."

Jazmine stepped into the mini mansion and looked around.

"Jada! What I tell you about opening my door and letting out my-" Robert Freeman stopped his bickering at the sight of Jazmine. "Whose your friend?"

"Granddaddy this is Jazmine Dubois. Jazmine, this is my granddaddy Robert."

"Nice to meet you cutie pie," Robert stuck out his hand which Jazmine gladly shook. "Boys! Come say hi to Miss Jazmine. I'm goin across the street to meet her folks."

Huey and Riley groaned as the got up to see Jazmine.

"Hello," Jazmine greets.

"Jazmine this is Huey and Riley. They're my older brothers."

"Why you tell her my government name?" Riley questioned. "This Mariah Carey lookin' ass hoe don't need to know shit!"

"Riley, shut the hell up and go away!" Huey growls. Riley rolls his eyes mumbling things as he leaves. "So you're black?"

"What makes you think I'm black?" Jazmine asks nervously.

"You have an afro."

"So?"

"It's bigger than mine! And I don't see most whites with Afros."

"Well I'm white. Just with some black features."

"Whatever you say Mariah," Huey huffs going into the living room.

"You'll get used to them," Jada says. "I certainly did."

Jada was also Jazmine's height with maroon eyes and darks brown dreads that went to her shoulders. She was 12 a year younger than Riley, and carried both her brothers qualities. She had Huey's smarts, talent, and intrests. Jada had Riley's laugh, mouth (normally when she was mad), and smile. But the thing all three Freemans shared in common was their scowl. They'd look exactly the same when they scowled and they all did it pretty often.

As Jazmine leaves Jada turns to her brothers.

"What the hell?!"

"What?"

"She's new and you're just gonna treat her like straight trash? Both of yall need to get it together cause Jazmine's gonna be around for a while and if one of you make her cry, you're answering to me."

"And what you gon do?" Riley smirks. Jada growled and kicked Riley off the couch.

"Don't play with me Riley. I'm serious. We've been in Woodcrest for a week and I can finally make a friend."

Riley rolled his eyes for the third time that evening and got up.


	2. Wannabe black girl

Huey, Jada, and Riley were walking around the block when they ran into a girl. She was white with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh! Hello! You must be the new kids. I'm Cindy McPhearson."

"Hi," Jada says with a welcoming smile. "I'm Jada. These are my brothers Huey and Riley."

"Cool! I don't have any brothers. It must be nice to have black brothers huh?"

The Freemans gave a confused look.

"Did you say black brothers?" Huey questioned.

"Yea. There aren't a lot of black people around here and I've always wondered what it would be like to have one that's a brother or friend."

The 3 only blinked and stared at the blonde. Cindy gave them her best smile and pranced away.

"That bitch crazy," Riley said. As they continued their walk another person popped up. But he was different.

"About time ya'll showed up," He says with a smile. The boy was a dark chocolate color with dark brown dreads that were the same length as Jada's. "Michael Caesar. But my friends call me Caesar."

"Huey Freeman," Huey was the first to introduce himself which was weird to Riley and Jada. 

"Nice to meet you. And you two are?"

"Jada Freeman," Jada sticks out her hand and Caesar shakes it.

"Young Reezy," Riley gave him a nod.

"Well ya'll need to come out more. It's lonely here with all these uppity white folks."

"Yea, I bet."

"MICHAEL!" A woman yelled.

"That's my que. I'll see ya'll around. Later Freemans!" Caesar waved and ran towards his house.

"It's good we're not the only ones," Jada says as they continue walking. "Plus, he was kind of cute."

"I just made an actual friend. Don't start crushin on him."

Jada rolled her eyes as they made their way back home. Riley sat on the couch flickering through TV the when something popped up in his head. 

"You know what, Jada," Riley said. 

"What Riley?" She asks still writing in her journal. 

"Imma get cornrows." 

"Cornrows? Why?" 

"To make me look more like a thug. I can be the realist nigga on the block." 

"Riley, you do know that we're the only niggas on the block. Besides Jazmine and her dad." 

"Yea but I'm the realist." 

"Well ask Granddaddy. Maybe he'll let you." ~At Dinner~ 

"Hell Nah!" Robert answers as the small family ate dinner. Riley and Robert were eating fried chicken with mac and cheese while Huey and Jada had veggie burgars. 

"Why?" Riley questioned. 

"Because I said no." 

"Granddad that ain't fair! You let Jada get dreads." 

"Jada got dreads cause she didn't like Cookie putting weave in her hair. You only want cornrows to look like a thug." 

"Man you let Jada way more than us." 

"Like what?" Robert raised a brow. 

"She got her own room." 

"Riley, I'm a girl," Jada says. "Why would I share a room with two boys?" 

"See. Now hush boy and finish eating. When ya'll done I want this kitchen cleaned. Oh, and ya'll start school tomorrow so make sure ya'll ready." 

As the 3 cleaned, Riley began mumbling to himself. 

"Riley if you want to change your hair so bad just do it," Huey says washing dishes and handing them to Jada. 

"That's what Imma do. Nobody tells me what to do. I'm Young Reezy, I do's what I wanna do." 

"Riley hush or I'm beatin yo ass!" Robert yells from upstairs. Riley rolls his eyes. 

Then next morning, the three Freemans got ready to go to J. Hoover Middle School. Huey would be an 8th grader while Riley and Jada were in the 6th. In kindergarten, Jada got moved up a grade since she was way smarter than all the other kids. 

"Alright, no fighting Riley. You hear?" Robert said. 

"Yes Granddad," Riley groaned. 

"Huey, don't try harassing the white people. Tellin them about that Ronald Regan bullshit. You better lie!" 

"Yes Granddad," Huey says getting out. 

"And Jada." 

"Yes Granddaddy?" 

"You stay sweet okay?" Robert smiles. 

"Yes Granddaddy," Jada kisses the old timer on the cheek and get's out. As she walks in with her brothers a lot of people start whispering. 

"Here we go," Huey says as they walk in. The three go into the Principal's office to recieve their schedule. 

"Freemans. How nice for you guys to join our school," The Principal says with a fake smile. 

"Just give us our schedule so we can leave," Huey says. They got their schedules and went on their ways. 

"Oh cool I have 3 8th grade honors classes," Jada says. 

"What's up Freeman!" Someone calls. Caesar was walking down the hall with a bright smile on his face. 

"Hey Ceez, what's up?" Huey greets giving his new friend dap. 

"Nun much. Didn't know ya'll was starting school here. I would've given you guys a tour." 

"It's all good man." 

"Well what's ya'll classes?" Caesar asks. He looks over Huey's and sees they share 2 classes together. Him and Jada have one and he has none with Riley. 

"You're in the 6th grade with 8th grade classes. Some brains you got there," Caesar says to Jada who blushes. 

"Thank you," She replies. 

"And I love the dreads by the way. Makes your inner beauty come out. But, I gotta go. See you later Freemans." 

Jada smiled dreamily as the boy left. Huey groaned as they went to class. 

~In Jada and Riley's class~ 

The two walked in and were assigned seats next to each other in the back. 

"If I didn't know any better," Jada begins, "He's afraid of us." 

"That nigga better be," Riley replies. "We don't play." 

"Hey, ya'll new?" An asian boy asks. He had short brown hair with beats wrapped around his neck. 

"Yea," Jada answers. 

"Oh cool. I'm Hiro Otomo." 

"Jada Freeman. This is Reezy, my brother." 

As their class went on, Hiro stared at Jada as she did her work. He admired her bold maroon eyes and milky brown skin. He loved how she out smarted the teacher and other students and how she wasn't afriad to speak her mind. As class ended, he caught up with her in the hall. 

"Hey Jada, we have lunch after next period. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me. I don't really sit with anybody." 

"No, she won't," Riley answered for her. Jada rolled her eyes, 

"I'd love to Hiro," She answered with a smile. 

"Cool. See you then." 

"Bye." 

"Jada, no. He asked you on a date and you gon say yes?" 

"Riley, he asked me to sit with him a lunch where most of the student body will be. Chill out." 

"Whatever," Riley says as Jada starts walking. "But if he puts his hands on you I'm beatin dat ass!" 

~In Huey's class~ 

Huey groaned when he saw who he had to sit in front of. Cindy McPhearson. 

"Hi Huey," Cindy greets. 

"Man I wish Jada wouldn't have told her my name," Huey thinks with a sigh. "Hello Cindy," He says. 

"We have a class together. Isn't that cool?" 

"Peachy." 

"We can hang out more and become friends-" 

"Whoa. Slow your role white girls. We're not just gonna up and become friends. You have to earn that." 

"Right. But we will soon." 

Huey rolled his eyes. The entire time during class, Cindy would poke him in the neck with the eraser to her pencil and ask him questions about blacks. He would occasionally ignore but she would do it more than once. Once the final bell rang, Huey dashed out the door. On his way out he bumped into someone. 

"Watch where you're going," He grumbled. Looking at the person he stopped. "Oh. Hi Jazmine." 

"Nice way of saying sorry Huey," Jazmine says with chuckle. 

"Well you did just run into me." 

"It takes two to run into someone. If you would've saw me then you would've moved and none of this would've happened." 

Jazmine had a point and Huey knew it. He simply just stared at her and rolled his eyes. 

"What class do you have next?" Jazmine asks him. 

"Science. You?" 

"Same. We can walk together if you'd like." 

Huey agreed and took the time to ask her questions. 

"So why don't you like being black?" 

"I never said I didn't like it." 

"But you act like you don't." 

"Well, it's complicated." 

"How?" 

"I don't know. There's been so many times when people have brought me down for who I was." 

"And you believe that?" 

"Not at first. Just people saying it a lot made me believe it." 

"Well stop. It's only making life harder for you. Embracing your inner black is showing your inner beauty." 

The two walked into class. 

"Don't let anyone tell you your not beautiful because your black," Huey finishes and sits down. 

~With Jada and Riley~ 

It was lunch for them and Riley made sure he sat with Jada and Hiro during their little "date." 

"Hey Jada. Hey Reezy," Hiro greets. Riley only nods and sits down. Jada sits next to Hiro and looks at the computer sitting in front of him. 

"What's that for?" She asks. 

"Oh, I make beats. I'm kinda like a DJ." 

"Oh cool. Can I hear something?" 

"Sure." 

Hiro allowed Jada to wear his red beats and played a beat. As Jada listened, a girl came up to the table. 

"Um, who is this?" She questions. Jada was too into the beat to notice she was there. 

"Bitch who are you?" Riley questioned. 

"Samantha Parker. His girlfriend." 

"We broke up 3 months ago," Hiro said. 

"And I see you moved on to black beauty," Samantha says refurring to Jada. That Jada had heard but she waited for the moment to say something. Now Jada wasn't like Huey or Riley when it came to people talking about her. She might appear as the sweet Freeman but really she was the most dangerous of them all. Jada knew how to fight physically and mentally. She could hurt a girls feelings with one word if she wanted to. 

"She's just a friend," Hiro says. "And she's new here. Why not make friends with the new kids?" 

"Well I don't want you to be friends with her." 

"If you were his mother I'd understand but since you're not you have no say in who can associate with," Jada says removing the headphones. "Oh, you don't know what associate means do you?" 

"You think your so smart just because skipped a grade?" Samantha questions. 

"I believe I do. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can walk away and leave us alone or I can make you leave us alone." 

The whole lunch room seemed to here their little interaction cause everyone was quiet and had their attention turned to the two. 

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Samantha said lifting her hand to smack Jada. The female Freeman caught her hit and stared at her. 

"Now was that smart?" Jada smirked twisting her arm and putting it behind her back. Jada did a flip over her and threw her into the vending machines. Samantha fell down and Jada looked at her. "Just remeber who Jada Freeman is." 

The lunch room was silent. 

"DAMN JADA! YOU BEAT THAT ASS!" Riley laughed hystarically. Hiro seemed amused as well. Her doing that only made him like her more. 

~After school~ 

"Jada! Why am I hearing you're fighting?" Robert questioned as he picked them up. 

"Some girl tried to hit Jada for sitting with her man and Jada beat her ass. Granddad you shoulda seen it. It was hilarious!" Riley laughed even harder this time. 

"Well if it was self defense then you're alright. But don't try to fight okay Grandbaby?" 

"Yes Granddaddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear, I'm not racist. For all of you who are white, I don't mean to offend you. It's just how the Boondocks is. They can be very racial and I'm just trying to stick it to the story.


	3. Guide to creating a thug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to Jada, Riley decides on having his own side kick in crime. So he teaches Cindy how to become a real hardcore thug. Huey and Jazmine talk more about themselves and get to know each other. Hiro starts to see Jada's crush on Caesar and tries to wow her into liking him.

"I'M SORRY! GRANDDAD I'M SORRY!" Riley yells as Robert whoops him. Riley got caught spray painting a house and was getting punished for it. After his whoopen, Riley sniffled downstairs and sat on the couch next to Jada who was reading a book.

"That ain't hurt," Riley lied.

"You know, if you had a partner in crime then you wouldn't get in trouble as much," Jada tells him, flipping a page.

"But who though? Ain't none of these white people down to help."

"I think I know a girl who would love to help you."

"Who?"

"Cindy. You know how she loves black people and creating her into a white thug would give you a lot of street cred."

"Yea yea! You the deal, Jay!" Riley says getting up and kissing his sisters cheek before heading out.

"Whatever," She chuckled, going back to her book.

Riley went to Cindy's house and knocked on the door. Opening it was a tall woman that looked kinda tipsy.

"We don't give money to charities," She said trying to close the door.

"Um, I'm actually here for Cindy," Riley tells her stopping the door from shutting.

"Oh. Cynthia! You have a visitor!" She calls and leaves. Cindy comes to the door with a smile.

"Hi Riley! What's up?"

"I'm here for an offer," Riley says cutting straight to buisness. "I'm giving you your first chance to be black."

Cindy's eyes widened with joy.

"YAY! This is gonna be so much fun!" She clapped. Riley stopped her and shook his head.

"Alright, the first thing is that you not gon start clapping like a white bitch. And none of dat yay shit either. It's gay."

Cindy nods taking note to what Riley's saying.

"Don't say yo sentences and words fully."

"Alright."

"See, dat's what I mean. It's aight not alright."

"Aight," She corrects. Riley smiles.

"This is gonna be fun," He thought.

 

Jada decided to go on a walk around Woodcrest since Riley was out and Jazmine took Huey for a walk to talk. As she walked, she saw Caesar rapping to a beat Hiro made.

"Every nigga here wanna fight me, cause they know they baby mamas like me. I'm the king of the town with no crown, all bitches and hoes wanna bow down."

As he continued, Jada bobbed her head to his flow. Out of no where she started singing. She was freestyling her words like Caesar did and both boys stopped to look at her. Her voice was soft but bold.

"Wow," Caesar says once she finished. "You got a voice on you."

"Thank you," She blushed.

"Yea Jada, you really got a voice."

"Thanks guys. My mom used to sing to us when we were babies. I guess I got her voice."

"Where is your mom?" Hiro asks. Jada kinda looks down.

"She died when I was 1 of cancer. Our dad left her and the only one that was around was Granddaddy."

"Oh. I'm really sorry, Jada," Caesar says going to hug her. She tried hiding her smile but failed as Hiro saw a small smirk across her face.

"It happened. That's why Huey's really quiet and doesn't talk to that many people. You're like his first friend. Well, besides Cairo but he's in Chicago."

As the two talked, Hiro could see the spark in Jada's eyes as she looked at Caesar. She never kept her eyes off him as he spoke and gave small giggles at stuff Hiro didn't find funny.

"Jada!" Huey's voice yelled from across the block.

"Gotta go! See you guys later," Jada says running toward her brother.

"Don't start getting jealous," Caesar said, catching Hiro off gaurd. "I know you like her."

Hiro remained silent.

"Have you told her that you aren't a 6th grader and that you're in the 8th grade taking 6th grade classes cause you failed?" Caesar questions. Hiro shook his head.

"It never came up."

"Well if you think you have a chance with her you need to be honest. Cause once she finds out from someone other than you, she won't trust you."

"I know. I'll tell her though."

Once All Freemans (except Riley) were at the house watching TV when they recieved a knock on the door. Huey went to open it with Jada behind him.

"Hi there brother," A tale light brown man greets. "I'm Tom, what's your name?"

"Huey," Huey answers.

"Oh that's nice. And whose this cutie behind you?"

"Don't try to rape my sister now," Huey says with a raised eye brow. Tom blinked, getting caught off gaurd.

"Huey! Knock it off," Jada says pushing him out the way. "Hi Mr. Dubois."

"Oh! Hi Jada. I couldn't see you clearly."

"Dubois? You're Jazmine's dad aren't you?" Huey asks.

"Why yes I am. I just wanted to come over and get to meet you two. I missed meeting your grandfather. Is he home?"

"Huey! Whose at the door?" Robert questioned shuffling to the door. "Oh! You must be Tom Dubois. Robert Freeman. Your wife told me all about you."

Robert and Tom stepped out as Riley came in.

"Where have you been?" Huey asked grabbing his book.

"Cindy's."

"Oh, how's your little project working out?" Jada asks.

"What project?" Huey looked confused.

"Riley's teaching Cindy to be a thug."

"It's a breeze. C-Murph already got the jersey accent goin on and she startin to sound dope."

"Wait! C-Murph?" Jada raised a brow.

"That's her new thug name. No more of that Cynthia bullshit. She C-Murph now. But she gon be a thug soon. Give me like 3 days and she'll be ready."

"Okay Reezy," Jada chuckles.

"I need you for something though," Riley quickly adds.

"Oh no."

"I need you to take Cindy to da mall to buy her some cooler clothes. Those polos and khakis and doin it."

"Why me?"

"Cause you a girl. You know the style cause you buy my clothes and shit. Oh, Imma need you to get me something too while you there."

Jada groaned.

"Fine!"

"Pick me up a polo too," Huey says not looking up from his book. "I'll give you the money when you go."

Jada rolled her eyes. Then an idea popped up in her head.

"Can I take your little girlfriend Huey?" She asked.

Huey's head shot up.

"What girlfriend? Who?"

"Jazmine. I heard you calling her beautiful on ya'lls way to Science. You're not slick."

Huey rolled his eyes. Jada went to text Cindy and Jazmine about their mall day tomorrow after school. She was gonna have fun.


	4. Mall Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jada, Jazmine, and Cindy head to the mall to shop for Cindy's "thug clothes" and become closer to each other. Riley starts questioning Hiro about his age while Huey and Caesar (mostly Caesar) talk about girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw a couple of Kudos which was really cool. Thank you to those who have read. However, some comments would mean the world to me so if you don't mind commenting then that would be great. Well enjoy!

After school the next day, Jada met with Cindy and Jazmine at the mall. She was given at least $200 by Huey to pay for his clothes while Riley made her use her own money.

"It's all good, Jay," Cindy says, "Ma gave me her card."

Jada and Jazmine looked at Cindy. 

 _"I guess Riley is rubbing off on her,"_ She thought. Cindy wore a small scowl on her face with a cocky smile, similar to Riley's everyday look. The first store Jada led them to was Rue 21. She grabbed a couple of crop tops and leggings to match and handed them to Cindy.

"Try these on," Jada ordered. Cindy did as told and walked out. Jada looked at her up and down. She looked good but something needed to change.  _Her hair!_ Jada grabbed the two ponytail holders off Cindy's wrists and sat her down. She then began braiding her hair into two braids which went down her back. Cindy got up once again and Jada looked her over. "There we go. Now you look like a really thug misses."

"Yea! Thank Jay," Cindy said lookin in the mirror. "You think Reezy would like it?"

"Yea I think so," Jazmine says. "Cindy you look soo cute!"

"Thanks Jazzy girl. Lookin' fly as ever!"

Cindy paid for the clothes and the girls continued down the mall. 

"Oh, I gotta get Riley's clothes."

"You pick Riley's clothes?" Jazmine asks.

"You think he makes himself look good? If it wasn't for me, Riley would look like the rejected LL Cool J," Jada says with a laugh. The girls bump into Samantha and some of her friends.

"UGH! Why do you keep following me?" Samantha growled.

"You think I want to spend my time following a brat barbie who thinks everything is hers?" Jada questions. "I think not."

"Whatever. And you seem to be hanging out with wannabe ganster barbie right here. What happened Cynthia? Black rubbed off on you too much?" Samantha and her friends laughed. Cindy scowled.

"Bitch who you think you talkin to? I'm C-Murder. I'll beat yo ass right here if you keep fuckin wit me," Cindy sounded so much like Riley that it almost scared Jada. Well it did scare Jazmine who stood behind the Freeman.

"It doesn't matter. Come on girls."

As the girls left Jada turned to Cindy.

"Riley taught you all that in one day?" She asked.

"Imma a quick learner."

 

~With at The Freeman Residence~

Riley was home playing video games when the door bell rang. At first he ignored it until the person on the other side began to knock.

"RILEY! Get the door!" Robert yelled from upstairs. Riley groaned pausing his game and going to answer the door. On the other side was Hiro.

"Nigga what you want?" Riley questioned.

"Is Jada home?" Hiro asked.

"No. What you want wit my sister?" 

"Nothing. Forget I was here," before Hiro could leave Riley snatched him by his collar and pulled him into the house.

"Nah. You not coming off that easy."

He sat Hiro down and stood in front of him.

"Why you here for Jada?"

"I wanted to talk to her."

"About what?"

"About her singing at my next party," Hiro says.

"Party? Nigga before you go inviting my sister to parties you need to invite Young Reezy first," Riley said with a chuckle. "How you know she could sing."

"She sang while Ceez was rappin."

"You know Caesar?"

"Yea. Caesar and I have been friends since we were 6," Hiro tells him.

"Both ya'll?"

"Duh," Hiro rolls his eyes and then regrets his response.

"Wait a minute! Caesar 14 like Huey. How the hell you know him for that long and you still in the 6th grade? Wait a minute! You not even 12 are you? Dumb nigga!" Riley began to laugh, "You got held back. Didn't you?"

"Yea but don't tell Jada," Hiro began to panic.

"Why? 'Cause you don't wanna ruin yo chances wit her?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean-"

"Listen Otomo. You gon have to tell Jada before she find out cause Jada don't like being played, you hear? And as her older brother Imma have to beat yo ass for hurtin her."

Hiro nodded quickly, not trying to make the situation worse. 

"Now relax. Wanna play ball?"

 

~With Huey~

Huey and Caesar had went for a walk to hang out and get away from everyone.

"Did you know your sister could sing?" Caesar asked.

"Yea. She sings a lot in the shower," Huey answers.

"She's really talented."

"Don't go crushing on my sister now."

"What? Nah, it's not like that man."

The guys remained quiet for a second.

"So you ever had a girlfriend?" Caesar asked out of the blue.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not the romantic type."

"Hm. You never once liked a girl?" 

"If Jada counts."

"No, that's your sister," Caesar sighed. "Like like a girl. Like how you like Jazmine."

"I do not like Jazmine," Huey said sternly.

"You said that awfully fast," Caesar chuckled.

"Because I don't like Jazmine. Like that."

"Uh huh. You know it doesn't hurt to like someone, Huey. Not even fall in love. Do you even love anyone?"

"Nope."

"Now family counts. Do you love Riley?"

"I have high regards for him."

"Your granddad?"

"Eh."

"What about Jada?"

"Where is this going Ceez?" Huey was starting to get irritated.

"I'm trying to say, you're just too solid. You don't show any emotion what's so ever."

"So? Maybe I like not showing my feelings."

"Well there's something you like," Caesar said.

"Not the point."

"I know. But you're gonna fall in love, Huey. Doesn't matter how tough you think you are."

 

~Back at the mall~

The girls were having the time of their lives. They went from store to store trying on different clothes and buying new outfits. Jada bought Huey a new pair of Jordan's and 3 outfits and used her money to buy Riley another pair of Timberland Boots (Red and White) and a snap back. 

"Hey Jazzy, I've been meaning to ask you something," Jada said.

"Yea?"

"How do you feel about Huey?"

"Well he's a good friend, I guess. He's really different and strict."

"Yea he can be like that all the time."

"He likes to point out my faults and tell me I should embrace my inner black."

"Well you should. You know, bein black isn't all that bad."

"You look good bein part black," Cindy says. "It's nothing wrong wit it. Trust me, I'd love to be a real black."

Jada rolls her eyes with a laugh,

"But I asked you because you're the first girl Huey hangs out with. And you guys are together all the time."

"Well we are friends."

"That's not what I'm saying. But you'll see it soon."

"Well what about you Ms. Freeman," Jazmine says. "How about your little crush on Michael?"

Jada blushed.

"Huey told you?"

"Yep."

"I'm punching him when I get home."

"Well?"

"I don't know. Ceez is just very sweet and cute. He has this little New York Jamacian accent when he talks and his dreads make him look like a god," Jada sighed dreamily. "He's just so, perfect."

"Ohhh, Jay you got it bad."

"Yea. But he's Huey's friend and I don't wanna do that to Huey."

Cindy chuckled and Jada looked over at her.

"You can't talk Mrs. Reezy?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're basically turning into a mini Riley. I bet by the end of the year you two will be together. Same with Huey and Jazmine."

"Nigga no! Now don't get me wrong, Reezy fly an all but I ain't trynna get wit nobody younger than me," Cindy says. Jazmine and Jada exchange glances. 

"Okay."

 

~At the house~

Jada get's home with a bunch of bags. She sees Huey and Riley watching TV on the couch with Robert. 

"I come with gifts!" Jada says. 

"Ohh, girl come in here. What you got?" Robert asks.

"For you I got you some sweaters and new house shoes," Jada handed Robert his things. He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, grandbaby."

"For Huey, I got you a new pair of Jordan's and some outfits for school." 

"Thanks."

"And Riley, a new pair of Timbs, a snap back, and Cindy got you some wife beaters."

"Let's go!"

"Oh, speaking of your little prodigy, she learned a little more than I expected."

"Whatchu mean?"

"She cussed out Samantha like you would."

"Oh shit! There C-Murph go! I knew she'd learn. What her clothes look like?"

"You'll see tomorrow. Trust me, you'll love it. Oh, I did her hair too. She looks so different now."


	5. Jealousy is the best policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey goes through something no one knew possiblity: The Jealousy phase. Huey see's Jazmine talking to another boy and get's a little jelly himself. Jada get's ready to sing at one of Hiro's parties. And Cindy learns to not take heat from haters.

The next day at school, Riley was eagar to see how Cindy turned out. He knew she wouldn't be the exact Thug Misses since she only had one day of training but she was doing good so far. Cindy walked the halls looking like a straight G. She wore a black crop top that said "Boss" in gold letters black skinney jeans, black timbs and a snap back. 

"Aye Reezy! What it do?" She gave the Freeman dap.

"Lookin fresh C-Murph," Riley says with a chuckle.

"Thanks Reez. Jada really knows her style."

A lot of eyes looked at Cindy but not in the way she expected. Most looks were dirty and harsh which made her stomach turn. Riley could tell by the look on her face that she was feeling a certain way.

"Ignore then C-Murph," He said. "They just hatin."

Cindy didn't believe him. She only felt worse.

"They hate me don't they?" Her voice was back to it's normal soft tone.

"Nah. Don't think of it like dat. They just jealous. They wanna be swaggy like you but they know they can't."

Cindy only looked at Riley.

  
~W/ Huey~

Huey was at his locker changing his books when he heard laughter. Jazmine was walking down with another student laughing at a joke he had made. Huey tried ignoring it but for some reason he got irritated. As Jazmine passed him, she said nothing. No normal greeting like she always did. It made the Freeman boy think she was ignoring him. 

"Hey Huey," Caesar greeted as he walked up to Huey. Huey slammed his locker shut and began to walk. "Wait! Huey what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"I said nothing Caesar," Huey walked a little faster and Caesar stopped with a confused look on his face.

As Huey walked into his class he noticed Jazmine talking to the same boy she was earlier. Jada walked into the room behind him and noticed his irritation.

"You better not ask me what's wrong," Huey said before a word came out his sister's mouth.

"I wasn't. I was gonna say you should stop being jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Jazmine and her new friend."

Huey scoffed,

"She can have him."

Jada started laughing. A lot of chatter stopped as they heard her. She sounded exatly like Riley which made them think he was in the room. After a minute, the room buzzed once again with small conversations.

"Was that necessary?" He questioned.

"Yes. It was. You got it bad, don't you?" 

Huey remained quiet. Jada only looked at her brother and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay if you do, Huey. Loving someone isn't all that bad."

 

Later on that day, Jada was in the Chorus room with Hiro during lunch figuring the song she was doing for his next party. 

"How about a Beyonce song?" Hiro suggested.

"Her songs are too much. Huey says she's with the illuminati."

"Well what about a Lauryn Hill song? I heard you humming her one day."

"I like her but she has no songs that can hype up a party."

"Well why don't you write one?"

Jada thought about it. She had never really thought about writing her own music.

"Yea. I'll do that."

As she starts scribbling things on her notepad, Hiro nervously calls her name.

"Uh, Jada?"

"Yea?"

"Um, there was somthing I had to tell you."

"What's up?" She look up from her paper. Before he could speak, Riley comes into the room.

"What ya'll niggas in here for? By ya'll selves and shit. You betta not try to fuck my sister!"

"Whoa! Settle down Riley," Jada says calming her brother down. "Why are you so mad?"

"Me? Why am I mad? Niggas hatin on C-Murph and shit. Now I gotta deal with a cry baby ass bitch who think the world endin or some shit."

"Well why don't you talk to her?" Jada asks.

"Because she a girl. Jada can you-"

"No. Riley you wanted to thugify her. Now you're gonna do it by yourself. I already helped you with the clothes part, now you need to break her inner white."

Riley sighed. She was right. Well of course she was, Jada was always right. She was even right about things with Huey.

"Fine. But if it don't work then I'm done."

Riley walked out the room and the end of lunch bell rang.

"What were you trying to tell me?" Jada asked Hiro as she packed her things. 

"Nevermind," Hiro said, "I'll tell you later."

Jada shrugged and walked out of the Chorus room.

 

~After School~

Huey was up on a hill reading a book when he heard someone coming up.

"Hey Huey!" Jazmine greets with a big smile. Huey ignores her and continues reading his book. Jazmine thinks he didn't hear her and repeats herself. "Hey Huey."

"I heard you the first time," Huey says not looking up from his book.

"Well you didn't say hi back."

"Because I'm doing what you did to me."

"What did I do?" Jazmine grew confused.

"You ignored me. Now if you don't mind, I have a book to read."

"I didn't ignore you," Jazmine says.

"Um, yes you did. But it doesn't matter."

"It does matter."

"No Jazmine, it doesn't."

"Yes it does Huey Freeman!" Jazmine was beginning to pout. "When was I ignoring you."

Huey put down his book knowing he wasn't gonna finish the sentence he was on the for the last 5 minutes.

"All day while you were talking to your new friend."

"New friend? Ohhh you mean Evan. Is this what this is about?" A smile then crept on Jazmine's face and Huey knew what was coming next. "You were jealous, weren't you?"

"Jazmine you're being oblivious right now," Huey says as he gets up.

"I can't believe you were jealous cause I was talking to someone else."

"I wasn't Jazmine."

"Huey Freeman was jealous!" Jazmine sangs as she follows Huey down the hill. Huey ignores her and speeds his pace.

 

~W/ Riley~

Riley and Cindy were at the park going over some things while Riley was shooting hoops.

"You can't let niggas get to you C," Riley says as he shoots a basket. "They just hatin on yo style. They don't actually hate you though."

"I guess you right," Cindy agrees. "So anything I gotta learn today?"

"I think you good. But I heard about you cussin out Samantha. She called you barbie or some shit and you told her how it is."

"That's cause that bitch was steppin on the wrong line. I hate niggas callin' me that," Cindy was getting mad thinking about it.

"Really?" Riley shot another basket but missed. The ball landed near Cindy who picked it up. "Can you shoot?"

"Hell yea I can," Cindy shot a 3-pointer and made it swiftly in the basket. 

"Uh oh! White girl got skill!"

"Shut up Reezy," Cindy giggled.

"But back to you cussin out Samantha. You gotta talk to people like you did her. Let em know who runnin it."

Cindy nodded. 

"So I'm like a real thug now huh?"

"Like a Thug Misses. But yea, you almost there. You just need to stop bitchin about stupid shit."

"I ain't bitchin! I just don't like when niggas talkin' shit, aight?!" Cindy yelled catching a small attitude. She sighed, "Sorry Reezy."

"Nah you good, C. You need to be more like that."

Cindy smiled. She liked being able to speak her mind the way she did. This new her could be something she can get used to.


	6. Pity Party part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey asks Robert about love, Riley starts developing feelings for Cindy, Jazmine and Jada prepare for Hiro's party.

Jazmine and Jada were at Jazmine house going over Jada's song for the party.

"The song sounds good," Jazmine clapped. 

"Thanks. I took me a while to write it but I like it. Hiro even said he made a beat for it."

"But what are you gonna wear?" 

Jada hadn't thought of what she was gonna wear.

"I don't know. It's a party so I wannt wear something nice but not too casual."

"You know what that sounds like?" Jazmine asks. "A shopping day!"

Jazmine dragged Jada to the mall and took into different stores.

"Jazmine don't you think this is too, much?" Jada asks looking at herself in the mirror. 

"What? Not at all."

Jada wore a big poofy pink dress that looked like she was a braidsmaid.

"How about I pick something?" Jada suggested and Jazmine sighed.

"Fine! But it's not gonna be better than the ones I picked."

"The thousands you picked," Jada mumbled taking off the dress. She searched for one that was her style. She found one that caught her eye and went to try it on. When she came out Jazmine had a giant smile on her face.

"Oh... My... GOSH! Jada you look beautiful."

Jada picked out a short black and pink dress that was a little poofy at the bottom. She had on a pair of platform Converse shoes that matched perfectly.

"Thanks. I'm gonna get this one."

Jada bought the dress and they exited the store.

"Did you know Huey was jealous of me and Evan."

"That's what his name was? Yea, I knew. I can tell when he get's jealous. You know, that's the first time he's ever been jealous or showed any emotion to that matter," Jada says thinking back.

"Really? He said it was nothing but I knew it was a lie."

"Well you are the first girl Huey's ever associated with. Besides me of course, but that's different. He may like you Jazmine."

"Really?" Jazmine voice sounded excited and she cleared her throat, changing her tone. "Really?"

"Yea," Jada said with a chuckle, "sounds like you like him to."

"Maybe. A little but don't tell him."

"I won't," Jada says with a grin. 

 

~At the Freeman Residence~

"Granddad, can I ask you something?" Huey asks sitting on the couch next to Robert's recliner.

"Well you just did boy," Robert chuckle. Huey scowls. "I'm just messin with ya, what is it?"

"How do you know your in love?"

"In love? Well boy why are you asking me that? You not in love are you?"

"Granddad I'm just asking," Huey says not trying to say anything more.

"Well, you know when you're in love when you can tell someone anything you want. They don't judge you and they're by your side no matter what. You feel a type of way when you're around them. Like there's butterflies in ya stomach. And when they're around someone else you get mad."

Huey knew he felt all those things. Jazmine was by his side all the time no matter what he did. And maybe he was a little (a lot) jealous of her and Evan. They were just friends. Just like she and Huey were.

"Okay, Granddad. Thanks," Huey said going upstairs.

"No problem boy."

As Huey went to his room, Riley was in there listening to music on his IPod and texting Cindy. They were gonna play one-on-one in an hour.

"Riley where's Jada?" Huey asked his brother.

"Nigga Ion know. Prolly wit Jazzy. Why?"

"I need to talk to her. I'll just text her and see when she get's home."

"Why you need to talk to Jada?"

"Because I do, Riley," Huey says getting ready to leave the room.

"Is it about that gay ass questions you asked Granddad?" Huey stopped and looked at his brother. "Yea nigga, I heard that."

"So?"

"So? Nigga you lovin on Jaz and you know it. You just too gay to admit it."

"Whatever Riley. You too much of a  _real nigga_ to love too so shut up," Huey said using air quotes around "Real Nigga."

"Yea 'cause real niggas don't love these hoes."

"So you don't love Cindy."

"C-Murph ain't no hoe!" Riley growls defensively. "She the homie."

"Uh huh. I've never heard you call a girl a homie," Huey points out.

"Shut up, Punk! Don't you got a girl to go love."

"You're right. I should leave you to texting your  _boo_ ," Huey said with a smirk. Riley threw a pillow which hit the door as Huey left.

 

Jada got home later that day to Huey and Riley arguing. 

"Riley clean your side of the room!" Huey ordered.

"You clean it bitch!" Riley yelled. There was a thud and then a crash.

"BOYS! STOP FIGHTING!" Robert yelled from the living room.

"Hey Granddaddy," Jada said kissing the war vet on the cheek.

"Hey Grandbaby. How was your time with Jazmine?"

"RILEY GET OFF ME!" Huey yelled from upstairs.

"Good. We went to the mall and I bought a dress for Hiro's party next weekend," Jada said showing him.

"That beautiful baby girl. Now let me ask you this: Is Hiro that Asian boy?"

"Yea. You've seen him?"

"He came over one day and played video games with Riley. But he was talking about havin some sort of crush on you."

"A crush?" Jada blinked a few times, not believing her ears.

"OW! HUEY BACK OFF!" Riley screams after a loud thud.

"We'll talk later. Now, go seperate your brothers before they get beat."

Jada nodded going upstairs. Before she went to their room, she went to her's to put her bag down and to grab something. She then crossed the hall, walking into the warfare. The boys were rolling around the floor hitting each other when Jada walked in.

"Here we go," Jada pulled out her blue BB Gun with sparkles and shot it at Huey's leg and Riley's foot.

"OW!" They both yelled in unison.

"You done now?" Jada asked ignoring their cries in pain. "Anyways, Granddaddy said something about Hiro coming over?"

"Oh yea," Riley said.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"What I need to tell you for? You don't run nothin. And last I checked you was the  _little_  sister."

Jada rolled her eyes.

"Granddaddy also told me about you talking about how he likes me or something."

"Oh yeaa. You ain't know that?"

"I knew. It's a little too obvious."

"I don't think you should be talking to him," Huey said.

"Now you wanna say that? Why?"

"Because. I just don't trust him."

"So? That doesn't mean anything. I didn't trust Cairo and you still talked to him."

"That's because I'm older than you and I can do what I want."

Jada rolled her eyes.

"I'm still talking to him. And you're not gonna do shit about it," Jada growled.

"Jada I said no!" Huey gives her a warning look which she ignores. 

 

It was the party where Jada didn't talk to Huey or even look at him. Huey was forced to go to watch Riley and make sure he wasn't getting into trouble. He also went to watch Jada find out the truth. He had an  _I told you so_ ready for her. 

Jada was in the kitchen getting ready to sing with Jazmine.

"You still not talking to Huey?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Come on Jada, he's your brother. Don't let something like this ruin you guys."

"I'm not," Jada tells her, "It's him whose letting it ruin us."

"Jay, you ready?" Hiro asked. Jada nodded and looked over at Jazmine.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck!"

Hiro led Jada to his living room where his turn tables were set up. He introduced Jada where she got cheers and one boo (from Samantha of course). The beat began and Jada was in song mode.

 _Did my invitations dissappear?_  
_Why'd I put my heart on every cursev letter?_  
_Tell my why the hell no one is here_  
_Tell me what to do to make it all feel better_

 _Maybe it's a cruel joke on me_  
_Whatever, whatever_  
_Just means theres way more cake for me_  
_Forever, forever_

 _It's my party and I'll cry if I want_  
_Cry if I want to, cry cry cry_  
_I'm crying til my candles burn down this place_  
_I'm crying til my pity party in flames_

 _Maybe if I knew all of them well_  
_I wouldn't have been trapped_  
_inside this hell that holds me_  
_Maybe if I casted out a spell_  
_And told them decorations were in pastel ribbon_

 _Maybe it's a cruel joke on me_  
Whatever, whatever  
Just means theres way more cake for me  
Forever, forever

 _It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_  
Cry if I want to, cry cry cry  
I'm crying til my candles burn down this place  
I'm crying til my pity parties in flames

The audience roared and applauded Jada. As she went to find Jazmine, she heard Hiro talking to someone in the bathroom.

"Keikaku wa dono yo ni okotte imasu," A girl asked in Japanese (How's the plan working?).

"How's what plan working?" Jada asked to herself.

"Yoi. Watashi wa hotondo kanojo o motte imasu," Hiro replies (Good. I almost have her). Jada's eyes widened.

"Kokujin wa totemo damudesu," the girl laughs. Jada growls and busts down the door.

"Watashi ga saisei sa rete sukide wa arimasen," Jada says and both their eyes widened.

"Sh-she speaks-"

"Japanese? Yea bitch I speak your language. I speak many more where that came from too. But you really tried to play me?"

"Jada I-"

"You know what? Save it! I'm done with you and this party!"

Jada storms away and finds Jazmine sitting down.

"Jaz I'm ready to-" Jada notices the tears streaming down Jazmine's eyes. "Jazzy what's wrong?"

"Look," She points to Evan who was pressing himself up against another girl. Jada's blood boiled. She was beyond pissed. Jada rushed over to Evan and punched him square in the jaw. He went down hard and everyone looked at them.

"Really dude? You're just gonna sweet talk Jazzy then leave her? What the hell is wrong with you guys?!"

"Jada stop!" Hiro's voice only made Jada even more upset. "I know you're mad but don't take it out on everyone else!"

Jada only looked at him and pushed him. She began walking home with Jazmine coming behind her. 

They both went seperate ways, each going to their own house. Jada went straight upstairs to her room paced her floors.

"I can't believe I stood up for him!" She yelled. Thoughts fluttered through her head and she punched the wall, leaving a big hole. "DAMN!"

The front door opened and closed, and Jada knew who was coming up. Huey walked to his room while Riley stayed downstairs to watch TV. Jada had to apologize. She walked out and went to Huey's room.

"If you're here for your I told you so then-" Once Huey looked up he saw the tears streaming down Jada's face. She went to him and cried in his shoulder

"You were right! You were right and I was wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!"

"Jada you just didn't know," Huey said.

"So you knew he was gonna play me the whole time?" 

"Yea. He said something to Caesar about it and Ceez didn't want to be apart of it."

Jada continued to sob. As she did Huey grew angre. Now you can beat him with sticks and stones but make his sister cry and that's the last thing you'll ever do.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making a huge disclaimer on the song Jada sang in this. Now I do not own Pity Party. The real artist who sang this is Melanie Martinez (who is my favorite sing btw). But I hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Pity Party Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey becomes protective of Jazmine, Hiro tries to win Jada back, Riley and Cindy start growing feelings for each other.

Jada convinced Huey not to harm Hiro and told him to keep his main focus on Jazmine who was heartbroken at the hill. As he went up, Jazmine sat there, her hair blew in the wind and her legs were balled up against her chest. Huey sat next to her and said nothing.

"Oh, hi Huey," Jazmine greets sadly. Huey nods his head at her and they both look up at the sky. After a moment of silence, Jazmine finally said something. "Am I ugly?"

Huey gave her a confused look.

"Excuse me?"

"Am I ugly?" She asked again.

"Of course not- Jazmine what makes you think that?" 

"Because Evan left me. He wouldn't have left me if I wasn't ugly."

"Jazmine you're not ugly. Evan left you because he's stupid," Huey assures her. "He only saw you for being a girl. He never actually like you because of who you are."

Jazmine smiled.

"Thanks Huey."

Huey nodded once more and they sat in silence again.

"Huey?" Jazmine asks once again breaking the silence.

"Yes Jazmine?"

"Are we best friends?"

Huey thought for a second. He had never had a friend that was a girl, let along a best friend.

"Yes Jazmine," Huey replied.

 

Jada was going on a walk when someone approached her.

"Go away, Hiro," She ordered sternly without looking at him.

"Jada I can explain everything," He tried but Jada was having it.

"I said go away. I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Jada please-"

"NO! Hiro leave me the hell alone, damn!"

Hiro sighs.

"I'm coming back for you Jada," He says.

"Have fun!" Jada calls moving faster. Jada decided to go over Cindy's house to see how her thug training was going on.

Cindy was in her garage shooting hoops and listening to Tupac."

"Hey Cindy," Jada greets as Cindy makes a shot. "Whoa! You play ball?"

"Yea. I did a little when I was littler."

 _"Riley's really rubbing off on her,"_ Jade thought.

"Oh cool. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure. You play ball too?"

"A little. Riley and I used to play when I had to get something off my chest."

"Well let's do it," Cindy checked the ball to Jada and she began to dribble it to the hoop. 

"So what's on your mind?" Cindy asked as she tried to block Jada from the net.

"The whole deal with Hiro. I didn't like him like that, like that but I still had some sort of feelings for him."

"I missed what happened. Catch me up."

Jada passed Cindy and did a lay-up.

"So Hiro was trying to get with me for some plan. I'm not so sure but I did hear that he was a player."

"I could've told you that," Cindy was checked the ball and began to dribble. "He tried hooking up wit me last year. I was too much of a goody-goody to say yes. I'm glad I didn't too cause he asked another girl out the same day."

"I'm so over him," Jada swiftly snatch the ball and shot a 2-pointer.

"Damn, Jay you good at this," Cindy was hunched over trying to catch her breath.

"Yea. Riley and I used to play all the time since Huey never played."

"Play any other sports?"

"If you count kick ball as a sport," Jada says sitting down.

"Yea. We played that here too. But we got a professional team though."

"What's up, fam?" Riley greeted with a wide smile.

"Reezy!" Cindy went and hugged Riley which he didn't push off.

"Hey Riley," Jada greeted going over to her brother.

"What ya'll doin?" Riley asked, with Cindy under his arm.

"Just got done playin a small game of basketball," Cindy answers. As Jada watched the two talk, she noticed something about them. They seemed... Closer. Riley was like the Joker to Cindy's Harley Quinn. The batman to her Robin (You get the point). Jada made her way away from the two and found Huey walking home from somewhere.

"Hey Hue," Jada greets.

"Hey."

"Everything okay wit Jazzy?"

"Yea. She thought she was ugly," Huey said as Jada followed him into their house.

"Really? What a boy can make you feel," Jada sighs with an eye roll. "Hiro tried talking to me."

"You know my offer is still-"

"I don't want you to punch his teeth in Huey. I'll deal with it myself. I'll give you the thumbs up when I need you."

"Okay Jada."

 

Monday seemed like a weird day for the Freeman's. Huey had to keep an extra eye out for Jazmine who was being approached by a lot of guys, Riley had to watch out for Cindy for reasons he chooses not to explain, and Caesar decided to watch out for Jada just to keep her sane.

"You don't have to be my body guard Ceez," Jada tries to tell him. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Until you snap," Caesar reminds her. "Plus, it's just for a while. Until Hiro finally leaves you alone."

Jada rolled her eyes with a chuckle and started opening her locker. A note came out and fell to the ground. She picked it up and read it over.

_I know you don't wanna talk but I'm still gonna fight for you_

_~Hiro_

Jada gave an annoyed sigh and ripped it up.

"What was that?"

"A note from little Romeo. Is he like this when he's rejected?"

"Not really."

Jada rolled her eyes again and grabbed her things. Once Caesar walked her to class, he was stopped by his old friend.

"So you tryin to get with my girl now?" Hiro questioned.

"Your girl? I'm sorry but when was she your girl?" 

"Since the first day I saw her. You know I got feelins for her Ceez so don't try and steal her from me."

"Even if I was, Jada wants nothing to do with you."

"So you are trying to steal her from me?"

"You know what? I am now. You want Jada? Time to fight for her then," Caesar pushed his way pasted Hiro and went to class. If Hiro wanted a war, then Caesar was gonna give him one.

 

Cindy and Riley were in the gym playing basketball when a guy walked up with a girl by his side. The boy was Austin Jackson and the girl was his cousin Lauren.

"Hi Riley," Laura said with a flirtatious tone. Cindy looked over and growled.

"Can I help you?" He questions.

"No. I just wanted to watch you play up close."

Riley rolled his eyes and got ready to shoot the basket.

"Lookin good in those joggers, McPhearson," Austin let out a low whistle.

"Go away, Austin."

"Come on, Cin. You were dying to talk to me a couple months ago," Austin made the daring choice to grab Cindy by the waist.

"Aye, get off my homie," Riley warned.

"And what you gonna do?" Austin tried. Riley chucked the ball at his head and clenched his teeth. Lauren's mouth dropped and she smacked Riley across the face.

"Bitch don't touch my man!" Cindy grabbed Lauren and surprisingly beat her badly. Both Riley and Cindy were sent to the principal's office where they were both suspended.

As they were getting their things, Riley chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Cindy asked.

"You called me your man," Riley said and Cindy blushed. It must have slipped when she got heated.

Cindy's mom was at home so Robert picked her up too.

"Now what ya'll fighting for?" He questioned on their way home.

"Some girl smacked Reezy," Cindy said. "And a boy was feelin on me so we handled it."

"Yea, Granddad. We was just defending ourselves," Riley adds.

"Well now ya'll both suspended for a week. I'll call your mom and if she want me to bring you home. Riley, you ain't grounded for fighting back but next time you gettin you ass whooped for gettin' suspended, you hear?"

"Yes granddad," Riley groaned.

 

Huey was at lunch with Jazmine when Evan walked to their table.

"Can we talk Jazmine?" He asked nervously. "Alone?"

"Whatever you have to say to Jazmine you can say to me," Huey said. Evan sighed,

"I'm really sorry for hurting you at the party. Hopefully we can still talk?"

Jazmine looked over at Huey for an answer.

"No."

"No?"

"I don't recall stuttering," Huey says. "You hurt Jazmine once and I damn sure ain't letting you do it again."

"But-"

"Don't make me get up, Evan."

The boy looked at Jazmine for help but she looked away. He left the two alone and went somewhere else.

"Thanks Huey," Jazmine says with a smile.

"Sure," Huey replied.


	8. Age Doesn't Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesar and Hiro try to impress Jada. Cindy and Riley spend time together while they're suspended. Jazmine embraces her inner beauty.

Jada came home after school to flowers on her porch.

_For ever flower pettle be the love I have for you,  
Hiro_

Jada groaned and picked up the flowers. As she walked in her house, Huey was watching the news with Robert.

"Hey lil baby," Robert greeted as she plopped herself on the couch. "Stressful day?"

"Don't get me started," She groaned.

"Whose the flowers from?" Huey asked.

"Hiro. You know, I'm starting to reconsider your offer."

"You know where to find me."

Jada playfully rolled her eyes and sighed, looking at the flowers.

"I'm just, confused," She said.

"About what?" Robert asked.

"About everything. Hiro had this full blown plan to try and play me then now he's trying his hardest to at least get with me. I just... Don't know anymore."

The door bell rang and Jada groaned.

"This better not be Hiro," She says as she got the door.

"Delivery for a little niggette named Jada," A man said.

"That would be me," Jada said. 

"Here you go," The man handed her a box.

"You know who it's from?" She asked.

"Girl, no! Yes. But he doesn't want me to tell you."

Jada sighed and thanked the man. When she went back inside, she opened the box.

"What is it?" Robert asked.

"Looks like Edible Arrangements. Chocolate covered strawberries, grapes, and other fruits," Jada plucked a grape off the stick and popped it in her mouth.

"Mhm. This is really good."

"Whose it from?" Questions Huey.

"The card says,  _to a beautiful girl who deserves the world. ~M._ Whose that?"

Huey scowled. He knew exactly who it was.

"Just enjoy your diabetes covered fruits, Jada," Huey tells her. Jada rolled her eyes and continued eating her treat.

Huey left the house and went to someones house.

"Hey Huey," Caesar greeted letting his friend in.

"So you're sending my sister fruits now?"

"Did she like it?"

"That's not the point. Ceez, why you doin this? I thought we were friends."

"We are friends. I just have some interests in your sister," Caesar answers.

"You're 3 years older than her!"

"So? Age doesn't matter. It's the love that counts."

"Well stop loving her. You're lucky she doesn't know that you sent them and I want it to stay that way. First Hiro, now you," Huey begins mumbling to himself as he exists the house.

* * *

 

The next day, as Jada and Huey leaves, Cindy enters the house.

"What are you doing here?" Huey asks.

"I'm chillin wit Reezy. We both got suspended and now we gon hang here."

"Whatever. Don't mess up my house white girl," Huey tells her sternly.

"Chill out, Huey."

As Jada and Huey walk to the bus stop, Jazmine walks out her house. Huey's eyes instantly lock to her. Jazmine wore her hair in a cute Afro that was pulled back by a headband.

"Whoa Jazzy," Jada was the first to speak. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. I wanted to try something new. You know, embrace my inner black."

"Well I like it. Huey?" Jada looked over at her older brother who was still in struck by the view in front of him. Jazmine looked absolutely stunning in his eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yea you look nice Jazmine," Huey said trying to get himself back together. Jada giggled. She knew how Huey felt no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Jazmine, on the other hand, felt like Huey didn't appreciate her effort in embracing her black culture. 

The bus pulled up and a black man with one giant eye opened the doors.

"Hold up! What are you niggas doin? This bus is for white kids only!" The man yelled.

"Um, I think you're confused," Jada said. "You see, segregation ended years ago. So this bus is for all children."

"Not on my bus, it ain't. I don't let niggas on my bus."

"And you are?" Huey asks.

"Uncle Ruckus, no relation," Ruckus said. 

"I heard about you. My granddad plays chess with you."

"Robert? Oh, that's the only nigga I know that can play chess."

"Well are you gonna let us on or-" Jada began but Ruckus cuts her of..

"No!" He yells closing the doors and speeding off.

"Looks like we're walking," Huey says.

"Th-that wasn't nice," Jazmine says near tears.

"People can be like that, Jazzy," Jada tells her.

"Don't let it get to you."

As they get to the school, Hiro waited in the front for Jada.

"My lady," He says in greeting and Jada rolls her eyes.

"Goodbye, Hiro."

"How long are you gonna reject him?" Jazmine asks her.

"As long as it takes for him to get a hint."

Waiting at Jada's locker was Caesar.

"Hey Ceez," Jada said with a smile.

"Hey Jada. Everything goin good?"

"Besides a racist bus driver who won't let me ride the bus? Yea, I'd have to say I'm doing fine."

"Well I was wondering if later you maybe wanted to hang out."

"Sure! I'd love that," Jada says with a bright smile. She still had some feelings for Caesar and them spending more time together made her stomach do flips. As Caesar walked Jada to class, she kissed him on the cheek.

"See ya, Ceez."

"Later," He said as he walked away. Hiro wasn't the far and growled.

"You wanna play it that way Ceez? Then let's play!"

* * *

 

At the Freeman house, Riley and Cindy were upstairs in his room listening to Gangstalicious.

"You hear this nigga gay?" Cindy asked.

"Yea, but that's people hatin'. They know they ain't fresh like Gangstalicious is."

"Prolly. Next can we listen to Thugnificent?" 

"Nah. I wanna listen to dis."

"Let me say that a different way. We listen to Thugnificent next," Cindy said sternly.

"And I said no. We listening to Gangstalicious," Riley protested.

"Oh really?" Cindy pounced on Riley and tried to grab the radio player remote from his hand, but Riley held a good grip on it. "Give me the remote, Reezy!"

"No! Let go!"

The two rolled around the floor until the remote landed under the bed. Then they realized their positions. Cindy was on top of Riley with her hands on his wrists. She quickly got up and looked away so he wouldn't see her blushing.

Riley saw and chuckled. 

"You really shouldn't try to hit it now, C-Murph," He said. Cindy blushed harder and looked away.


	9. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jada finds out about Caesar and Hiro's war.

Jada POV~ 

I rushed home to get ready for my (as I call it) "date" with Caesar.

"Jada," Huey says before I can go upstairs. Jazmine stood nervously behind him.

"Yea?"

"I know he's my friend and all, but I don't want you to go with Caesar."

I go down the steps a bit. The first time, Huey said this about Hiro I didn't believe him and got hurt. What if he was right this time?

"Why?" I ask. I really was curious.

"Him and Hiro are having a contest to see who can date you first," Jazmine admits.

My mouth dropped. But then, an evil smirk crossed my face.

"Really?" I pull out my phone and dial a number.

"Jada, what are you doing?" Huey asks. I put up a finger.

"Hello? Hey Hiro. Yes, I finally set aside what happened. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date with me. How about McWuncler? Sounds good. See you then. Bye," I hung up and turned to Huey, a serious look on my face.

"What was that abo-"

"I need you two to come with me," I tell him. "RILEY!" 

"What?!" Riley yelled from his room.

"We're going to McWuncler! I got business to take care of."

"Well take me wit you!" I hear Cindy say as she walks downstairs with Riley behind her.

I waited a while until I knew Hiro was there and told Riley and Huey the plan. Cindy seemed to make herself apart of it because she was madder than ever. 

"Those niggas betta hope the po po around cause I'm beatin somebody ass."

"Them niggas tried to play you like a joke," Riley's voice was cold and deep. "Won't they asses be sorry."

 

Narration POV~

Hiro walked into McWuncler and saw Caesar there.

"What are you doing here?" Caesar questioned.

"I've got a date with Jada. Why are you here?"

"Same reason. Kind of," Hiro laughed.

"You got stood up then player. I guess I won."

"I guess neither of you won," Jada says. Behind her was a mad Jazmine, Huey, Riley, and Cindy. All shared the same scowl.

"Jada, I was just talking to Ceez about a-" Jada interrupts Hiro by flipping him by his arm. Caesar's eyes widens.

"I know what you were talking about and I don't think appreciate being used in a bet. I can't believe you, Michael. I trusted you!"

"Jada just let me-" Caesar was slapped by Jada.

"No! I don't wanna hear shit! I'm sick and tired of you idiots! I'm done! With both of you!"

"Huey, man you ca-" Caesar once again interrupted but it wasn't by Jada. Huey socked Caesar in the face. "I deserved that."

"You, I guess you deserving a lot," Cindy picked Caesar up by his collar and shoved him to the ground. Jada left the resturant as her crew decided to take care of the two. Jazmine followed behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't you think this is a bit too much?" She asked. However, she didn't see the look on Jada's face. Tears were streaming down her face. "Jada, don't cry."

"I can't. I just let all these boys trample over me. For what? To find love? I can't find love. Look at me, I'm a Freeman. We don't find love because when we do we get hurt."

Jada sat on the curb and shoved her face in her hands. Jazmine started to shed tears to. Jada was really hurt.

"Aw, come on Jay. You'll find love. Anyone can find love," Jazmine tells her. "You just have to find the right one."

"But what if I don't?"

"Jada, we're way too young to think about it. Maybe you're rushing things. Jada look at me," Jada looked up and at Jazmine's emerald green eyes. "You're a Freeman. You don't let anyone step on you."

Jada knew she was right. She smiled and hugged Jazmine. As she got up, Jazmine pointed back to the McWuncler.

"Oh don't worry about them," Jada said. "They aren't really fighting them." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to cut this story short, but I decided to make this into a series so I needed this to be shorter. I promise, the series will be a lot longer.


	10. Forgive and Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't end a story with everyone hating each other. Time to forgive and forget.

It had been months since the conflict between Jada, Caesar, and Hiro. Huey was still talking to them and Caesar and Hiro became friends again. However, Jada wasn't. School was getting ready to end and the guilt was eating Hiro and Caesar up.

"What do we do?" Caesar asked Huey as they walked the block. "Hiro and I have tried talking to her for the longest and she won't even make eye contact with us."

"Well, you both did try to play her and bet on her love," Huey reminds him. "If Jazmine were to do that to me, I'd be mad too."

"Yea but-" Caesar stopped for a second. "Did you just say 'if Jazmine did that to you?'"

"That's besides the point. What are you trying to do with Jada?"

"I'm not trying to go with Jada or anything. I just want us to talk again."

Huey thought about it.

"Do something you know will sweep her off her feet."

Caesar took that under consideration and talked to Hiro about it later on that day.

~With Jazmine and Jada~

Graduation was coming up and Jazmine was excited. She was finally gonna be in high school.

"What am I gonna wear?" She asked Jada who was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Dunno. Why don't you go shopping and find something?"

"You know what? That's a great idea! Let's go!"

Jada looked up at Jazmine and indicated that she was still reading her book.

"You're just like Huey," Jazmine says and takes Jada's book and leaves the room. Jada huffed and followed her friend.

The girls went to the mall and were there for hours.

"Come on, Jazmine!" Jada wined. "The last 2,467 dresses were good. Why can't you just pick one?"

"Because it has to be perfect. I need a perfect-" Jazmine stopped when she saw a short baby blue strapless dress that was calling her name. "I have to get it!"

Jada looked at the dress and then the price.  _$119_

"I dunno, Jazzy. It's a little expensive," Jada tells her. Jazmine looked at the price and frowned.

"Maybe daddy can get it for me?" Jazmine suggested and Jada gave her a sad look. "You're right."

Putting the dress back on the rack, Jazmine exited the store. 

"Jazmine, where you goin?" Jada questioned running after her.

"Home. There's no use in finding a dress anymore."

Jada looked from the rack to Jazmine and sighed. 

 

Walking home, Jazmine was looking down at her feet.

"Come on, Jazmine. We'll find you a dress."

"No we won't because I wanted that one."

Jada didn't know what to say. Jazmine went to her house without saying anything else while Jada went to her own.

" _Dang it! I left my book at her house_ ," Jada thinks looking at the mini mansion in front of her.  _"I'll get it later."_

Walking into her house, Jada heard crashing from upstairs.

"HUEY! RILEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Robert yells. Well, looks like Jada wasn't staying home. Jada groans and leaves her house. Looking out the window was Huey who smirked to himself,

 _"She's out the house,"_ He texts to someone.

As Jada walked, she found a trail of notes on the sidewalk. With her being nosey, Jada picked up the note and read it.

_To Jada, Follow the notes to your secret destination._

Jada gave a confused look. But, she following the notes anyways. Another note was left a couple blocks away.

_Who is writing the note? You'll find out soon._

"I sure hope so," Jada says to herself. Following all the notes Jada heard music coming from the park. Standing there was Caesar with a microphone in his hand and two giant speakers on the sides of him. Hiro was behind him with his computer and two turn tables next to him.

 _You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty_  
You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies  
I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call me a referee?  
Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness.

Jada was shocked. No one had ever done this for her before. She walked a little closer but stopped, watching Caesar's every move. People began gathering around to watch.

 _I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice  
By once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times_  
_So let me, of let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight_  
_Cause I just need one more shot at second chances_.

 _Yea, is it too late now to say sorry?_  
_Cause I'm missing more than just your body_  
_Is it too late now to say sorry?_  
Yea I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say sorry now?

 _I'm Sorry, yea!_  
Sorry, yea!  
Sorry  
Yea I know that I let you down,  
Is it too late to say sorry now?

Hiro started singing from his turn tables.

 _Is it too late to say sorry?  
_ _Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry?_  
_Yea I know that I let you down  
_ _Is it too late to say sorry now?_

Both of them

 _I'm not just trying to get you back on me_  
_Cause I'm missing more than just your body_  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yea I know that I let you down,  
Is it too late to say sorry now?

After they finished the now audience of people cheered the two on. Caesar looked at Jada,

"So what do you say, Jada?" He said.

"Do you forgive us?" Hiro finished.

Jada's mouth was covered and tears filled her eyes. The people there went silent to hear her answer.

"I forgive you guys!"

The boys ran and hugged Jada.

"Why are you guys doing this?" She asked.

"Because we hated that we did that to you and wanted to make it up to you."

Jada smiled.

"Thanks guys. That really means a lot."

 

~Graduation~

Jada and Riley got a pass to go to the graduation to watch Huey, Jazmine, Caesar, and even Hiro graduate the 8th grade.

Jazmine was in the bathroom pacing when Jada walked in with a bag.

"What's am I gonna do?" She questioned herself.

"You could take this bag," Jada says, startling Jazmine. Jazmine sniffed and took the bag from Jada opening it.

"Thanks Jada but this isn't gonna-" Jazmine took out a short strapless baby blue dress. "The dress I wanted from the mall. How did you-"

"Let's just say, I had some life savings that were gonna be used for something else."

Jazmine hugged Jada, tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you. Thank you Jada, so much!"

Jada smiled. She went to her seat in the packed auditorium next to Riley and Robert.

"Where were you?" Riley questioned.

"Don't worry about it," She says. As the graduation began, student in alphabetical order were being called. Caesar was the first out of the group to be called since his last name started with a C. 

"Michael Caesar," A teacher calls. Michael walked across the stage with a blue and white suit. He accepted his 8th grade diploma and flashed a smile to his friends and family. 

"Next up, Jazmine DuBois," Walking across the stage was Jazmine her beautiful blue dress. A lot of people stared and awe. Huey, who was in the back waiting to be called, stared at Jazmine with admiration. She looked absolutely breath taking.

"Our next recipient is an 8th grader that's averaged the highest score in the entire grade. With a 4.0 GPA please welcome, Huey Freeman."

The entire auditorium applauded Huey and he gave a small bow. Huey was given an award and was able to give a speech.

"You know, I hated this school at first. I hated everything in it. *chuckle* I still kind of do. But, I had help along the way," Huey turned to the corner where Caesar and Jazmine stood. "Thanks to my best friend Michael who helped me adapt to the new environment. And to my best friend Jazmine. She was only one, besides my sister, to keep me sane. She helped me along the way and taught me new things about life. And let me not forget my sister, Jada."

Jada smiled.

"My little sister and I went through a little something but she was still there for me when I didn't know what to do with myself. To you, Jada, thanks."

 

After graduation, everyone went out for dinner.

"So this is it," Jazmine says. "The beginning of High School."

"Yep," Caesar says.

"You think we can make it?" Jazmine asks.

"I know you can, sis," Jada says. Jazmine smiles and hugs the Freeman. 

"Hope you and Riley enjoy being in Middle school for the next two years without us," Huey says.

"Like we needed ya'll help in the first place," Riley points out. "Ya'll niggas did nothing but cause trouble. We got this, right Jay?"

"Yea, Reezy. We got this."

"Well bitches, let's toast," Cindy says.

"To new beginnings," Jazmine says.

"To new beginnings," Everyone cheers clinking their glasses.


End file.
